


Kuroo Tetsurou

by im_dabi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, F/M, Fluff, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_dabi/pseuds/im_dabi
Summary: Writing my daydreams because Kuroo makes me happy.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 7





	1. comfort

I dangled my feet off the side of the building, trying to lose myself in the warmth of the sunset. In the soft breeze. Anything to take my mind off the events of this morning. 

I stiffen when I hear metal clank, warning of an intruder. 

"There you are," A deep voice says. The sound of him makes me relax. Of course he would find me. He always seemed to know exactly what I was thinking. I don't have to face him to know he's smiling - the kind of smile that only he can give. Like I was the only person in the world. That he'd love me through anything. But I am too embarrassed to face him. 

His feet click as he makes his way to my end of the roof and I try to quickly blink away the worries on my face. But as soon as I feel his body behind me, I falter. 

"Hey.." He says softly. I quickly bury my face into his neck. 

Kuroo's eyes widen at the gesture, and within seconds he wraps his arms around me, lifting me up against him. Any desire to hide or wear a mask dissolves in those arms. Big and strong as they are, they always feel like they could hold the world. 

"I got you," He breathes against me, his voice as soft as a summer's kiss. "I'm here baby." 

"I don't know what happened back there," I confess, the words almost a whisper. If it was anyone else, I'd bury myself alive before showing vulnerability. Allowing myself to be weak. 

But this isn't anyone.

This is Kuroo. 

Kuroo, who could wave the world away with a wink and a smile. Kuroo, who holds me against him as we watch the clouds, building the world we always wished we could have in our dreams. Kuroo, who sees me in a way no one else can, and evokes feelings inside me no one else has. 

"It's okay," He whispers, fingers softly brushing through my hair. "You did your best. You did your best, baby." 

"I'm just..." I struggle to find the words. What am I? So much, it seems. But it's all overshadowed by one thing. "...tired, Kuroo. I'm so tired." 

"I know," He says understandingly. "And that's okay because we'll always have tomorrow. Right? We'll face it together with all we took from today's experience."

I pull away from him, just enough to look into his golden brown eyes. He brushes his thumb over my cheek, erasing the tears. I soften into his palm, closing my eyes in his hold. When he presses his lips against my forehead, I sigh. It can't be all bad. If I have Kuroo to make it better at the end of the day, surely it can't be all bad. 

I wipe my eyes with the back of my hand and open my eyes with new resolution. "Okay," I whisper. I nod in an effort to convince him and myself. It'll be okay. It's done. There's no use in thinking of what can't be changed. 

"That's my girl," Kuroo runs my back gently and presses a gentle kiss on my lips for good measure. 

"You tell anyone about this and I'll kill you." I mutter, trying to dismiss the vulnerability I wore moments ago.

Kuroo chest shakes with laughter and a smile pulls at my lips when he presses his forehead against mine. 

"Wouldn't dream of it, baby."


	2. the calculus test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> your calc exam is tomorrow but you're really not cut out for studying.

My head was swimming with numbers and equations. 

Kuroo recited the formulas for the umpteenth time. I felt bad. 

Really bad. 

He's spent the last 4 hours trying to make sure I pass my calc final tomorrow. He tried explaining with his hands. Using a whiteboard. Watching Youtube lectures together. And even going through all his notes 3 times. 

Three!

"I'm hopeless." I tell him with a sigh. "I just wasn't made for math, Kuroo. Go sleep. Or else you'll fail too." 

Kuroo rolls his eyes. "I didn't do all this to give up now." 

"You're wasting your time!" I throw my hands up. "I never understood equations and I never will. It's time you came to terms with it babe." 

My boyfriend runs an anguished hand through his hair. "I'm not passing without you." 

I smile, my heart gushing at his thoughtfulness. "Cute. But you won't pass at all if you waste your time with me like this." 

The black haired boy raises a brow. "Me? Fail? Impossible." 

I hit him, pretending to be annoyed but he can see the grin on my face. 

"Come on babe," He says, a soft smile on his face as he wraps his arms around me. "One more time?" 

"I don't want to," I whine in his arms. "My brain is fried." 

He goes silent. 

Confused, I look up at him. 

But rather than be disappointed, there's an obvious smirk on his face. "Should we do something about that?" He says, his voice octaves lower. 

I get excited about the tone in his voice. 

"Like what?" I whisper. 

"Like this," Kuroo presses his lips to my forehead. 

"Or this," He says as his mouth travels to my neck. I shudder. 

"Or this," My eyes shut as I feel his breath against my mouth. 

"Yeah," I breathe. "We should." 

But suddenly the warmth is gone. I frown when Kuroo pulls away from me. 

There's an evil gleam in his eye that I instantly dislike. 

"After we go through this one more time. Now, when you take the derivative and-" 

"Kuroo!" 

"Don't give me that," He points a finger at me. "It's called positive reinforcement. You'll get your reward after-"

"I hate you!" I shout. 

But the sound of his laughter is enough to make me sit back down and pretend his efforts aren't going to waste.


End file.
